El Final
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: Bill llora sobre la tumba de Dipper rememorando las cosas que hicieron juntos y el tiempo perdido hasta que una personita se aparece y le hace ver que no todo está perdido.


Desde lo más hondo de mi parte sentimental aquí tienen un pequeño one-shot lleno de feelings.

Pareja: Pasado Dippfica (DipperxPacifica), Bill enamorado de Dipper y ligero BillxOc.

Canción: Is Over Isn't? Del OST de Steven Universe ( watch?v=vtuznGttUoI)

Rango: K+

Summary: Bill llora sobre la tumba de Dipper rememorando el tiempo juntos y cómo lo perdió, hasta que una personita le hace ver que todavía queda algo por lo que vivir.

Notas: Soy una sensible ¿Por qué no puedo escribir algo como esto sin casi ponerme a llorar? TTwTT También perdonen que no sea muy largo.

Agradecimiento: A mi mejor amiga por darme la idea sin quererlo.

¥El Final¥

-Hey, Pine Tree- saluda con una sonrisa amarga- sigues igual que siempre ¿eh?- comenta sin esperar respuesta.- ¿Sabes? Me gustaba mucho más tu aspecto anterior, te quedaba mucho mejor,- siente aquellas condenadas lágrimas intentando salir de su ojo- representaba mejor lo que eras, lleno de vida y curiosidad, esto es... demasiado muerto para ti- intenta reírse de su chiste, pero no puede, hay un nudo en su garganta que se lo impide.

La vista de la placa de granito, como tantas que había visto en su extensa existencia, le era ofensiva y dañina a la vista simplemente porque el nombre de Dipper Pines estaba escrito en ella.

-Este es el final ¿no?- inquiere habiendo recuperado el control de sus cuerdas vocales.- Quién lo diría, eh niño, te fuiste de una manera tan normal... un accidente de coche ¿Qué originalidad tiene eso? Se suponía que debías mo- no puede decir esa simple palabra, malditas emociones.- debías irte de una manera más espectacular, ya sabes, Dipper Pines Investigador de lo Inexplicable no podía acabar de una manera tan mundana, jeje.- su risa suena hueca hasta para sus oídos, ¿cuándo se volvió tan débil?- ... y me atrapaste aquí, Pine Tree, porque esto no lo vi venir, si lo hubiera hecho yo...-maldición, estúpida forma física, no llores.- yo te hubiera reparado, nada del otro mundo, y ni siquiera hubieras tenido que hacer un trato conmigo, lo hubiera hecho gratis, ¡Y ya sa-sabes que no le ofrezco eso a c-cualquiera!- odiaba cómo su voz se quebraba. Había visto la destrucción de imperios sin apenas parpadear, ¿Por qué ahora se sentía como si el que se destruía era él? Como si no lo supiera.- Pero tú nunca fuiste cualquiera ¿no es cierto, Sapling? Quiero creer que te lo deje muy claro con todos los años que me pase peleándome con Llama sobre ti.

Hizo una pausa, una brisa fría corriendo por el cementerio.

-¿Sabes? Creí que no podía doler más que el día en que la elegiste a ella sobre mí, no es por reclamarte ni nada, es solo que me sorprende todo el dolor que soportan los humanos sin romperse. Diría que no eras tan frágil, pero...- mira la lápida con una triste sonrisa; la vista se le nublo, no tenía caso seguir peleando contra las lágrimas, así que las dejo correr.

-Quizás logres matarme después de todo, no estoy acostumbrado a tener corazón y- y no sé si pueda c-con esto. Irónico, ¿n-no Pine T-Tree?

Más silencio, quería gritar solo para no tener que oírlo, ¡Cuando Dipper estaba vivo no había está clase de silencio! ¡Nunca, siempre había algo para hablar, para investigar!

Claro, luego había llegado Llama y se lo había llevado de su lado, justamente aunque nunca lo admitiría, pero seguía estando su mente, sus sueños... la frágil realidad de que si estiraba el brazo podría alcanzar a su humano favorito, que lo mirarían aquellos ojos, que vería su sonrisa.

Y ahora ya nada de eso era. Una vez más la realidad había comprobado lo ilusoria que era, solo que esta vez no le era divertido, solo doloroso, una clase de dolor que no era hilarante.

Dipper Pines ya no estaba y esa verdad le hizo caer de rodillas.

-Se ha acabado ¿no es así?- le pregunta al aire sin obtener respuesta, claro, aquel no era uno de esos filmes romántico-dramáticos que solía ver Shooting Star, en donde había una última señal del ser amado.- Entonces ¿por qué sigo viniendo? ¿Por qué s-sigo hablando con una piedra? ¡¿Po-por q-qué?!- patético, reducido a un mar de lágrimas por un humano... sin embargo no había nada que pudiera hacer, la guerra con el corazón que no sabía que tenía la había perdido hace mucho.

Así que se quedó ahí, de rodillas, llorando la muerte de la persona que más le había importado en su basta existencia, que aún le importaba.

-¿Uh? ¿Señor?- una vocecita la saca de su estupor.

Levanta la vista y por un momento tiene la irrealidad de ver a Pine Tree otra vez, casi igual a cómo era cuando lo conoció en el verano de sus casi 13 años.

Luego repara en que aquel niño tiene los mismos ojos verdes que Llama y que lleva un ramo de flores en las manos.

-¿Quién eres/Quién es usted?- preguntan al mismo tiempo.

-El nombre es Bill Cipher- contesta con un pequeño bufido, intentando no verse tan roto cómo se siente.

-¿Bill? ¿Dónde he oído ese nombre?- se pregunta el niño con una cara que le recuerda dolorosamente a la que ponía Dipper cuando estaba muy concentrado.

-Tal vez lo hayas oído mencionar como el máximo demonio del Mindscape, ya sabes, ese con el que no debes hacer tratos.- informa en un intento de asustar al niño.

-¡¿Es usted el demonio del que siempre hablaba mi papá?!- la pregunta emocionada lo toma por sorpresa.

-¿Uh? ¿Q-Qué?- es todo lo que le saca a su garganta.

-Oh sí, claro, perdón.- balbucea el niño calmándose un poco.- Soy Regulus Pines.- se presenta extendiendo una mano.

-¿Tú madre nunca te ha dicho que no le des la mano a un demonio?- dice aunque su voz carece de amenaza.

-De hecho, lo ha hecho, repetidas veces- Regulus rueda los ojos en esa forma que tienen los niños cuando creen que sus padres están exagerando.- pero papá siempre dijo que no eras malo... o al menos no tan malo como los demás creían, ¿mentía?- cuestiona, no obstante, no retira su mano.

Se traga la ola de emoción que le sube a la garganta y espera que el niño no tenga buen oído, porque de otra forma oirá a su corazón (o al de su forma física) haciendo un redoble de tambor.

¿Pine Tree pensaba eso de él? ¿Lo suficiente para decírselo a su hijo?

-Tú padre era un pésimo mentiroso- responde apretando la pequeña mano.- No le quedaba más que decir la verdad.

-Jeje, mamá dice algo parecido.- comenta Regulus riéndose; su risa tiene algo de la altanería de Llama.- ¿Usted también lo extraña, Señor Cipher?- pregunta dejando las flores delante de la lápida, su expresión es triste, pero calma.

-Mucho, demasiado- se encuentra respondiendo sinceramente y descubre que se siente bien admitirlo.- Y llámame Bill, que me hables de usted me hace sentir más viejo de lo que ya soy.- agrega para aligerar el ambiente.

Se gana otra risa de parte del pequeño Pines. Otra sorpresa: Le gusta su risa.

Se levanta y se sacude un poco de polvo de su gabardina.

-¿Ya te vas?- interroga Regulus, parece estar lleno de preguntas igual que su padre.

-Nah, creo que te acompañare a tu casa, Little King, el bosque es peligroso a estas horas.- dice sin darse cuenta del apodo o de que está siendo protector sin razón aparente.

Regulus sonríe, esta vez con un poco de orgullo.

-¡Tengo un apodo de Bill!- exclama.

Él solo le mira confundido.

-Papá me dijo que le ponías apodos a todos los que eran importantes- explica alegremente.- Mamá solía quejarse de que el suyo no le gustaba.

-Sin ofender, pero puedes decirle a tu madre que no es mi culpa que su símbolo no fuera un diamante- dice sarcástico y rodando su ojo.

Regulus ríe, y tiene la certeza de que el niño es algo rebelde con su madre.

-Hablando de ella, será mejor volver pronto- dice el pequeño Pines- o es capaz de venir por mí.

-No lo dudo.- asevera sonriéndole, la primera sonrisa sincera desde la muerte de Dipper.

Comienzan a caminar con dirección a la Mansión Noroeste; Regulus no para de hacerle preguntas que él contesta entre risas divertidas, poco a poco su humor normal remplaza a su depresión.

- _"Tal vez si puedo continuar, Pine Tree_ " - piensa mirando con cariño al indiscutible hijo de Dipper Pines.

Y finito, ¿Qué les has parecido? A mí la verdad me ha causado mucha ternura el final :3

El nombre de Regulus viene de una estrella, me pareció una buena elección tomando en cuenta el apodo de Dipper.

Dicha estrella es perteneciente a la constelación de Leo, siendo la más brillante. Su nombre significa "Pequeño Rey" de donde proviene el apodo que le ha puesto Bill, sin mencionar que eso de Rey me suena a algo que Pacifica aprobaría; otro nombre que se le da es Cor Leonis/El corazón de león, ya que es la posición que tiene dentro de la constelación.

Si alguien quiere que escriba algo más de este universo solo dígalo, la verdad, da para más... y si alguien quiere hacer fanart tampoco me niego xD.


End file.
